Tradition
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: Watching the Olympics had always been a tradition for Summer. Seth had never watched the Olmypics before in his life, so he doesn't quite understand her excitement. Read and be merry.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.

A/N-I'm just going to warn everyone that this is one of the most…random and ridiculous oneshots that I have written. Blame it on my recent obsession with the Olympic Games. That's the only excuse for me to give as to why I even wrote something like this. Thanks to Meg for editing and I hope everyone enjoys this (as weird as it may be).

* * *

"Cohen, change the channel. Quick!" Summer shoved her boyfriend over and sat down next to him.

"What am I changing the channel to and why?" Seth questioned. "It better not be Jon & Kate Plus 8 because if you make me watch those screaming children one more time…"

"Shut up. Admit it, they're the cutest little kids in the whole world. And I know for a fact that you like the show and you're just lying because the other night you told me that Aaden and Hannah are your favorite."

"Pssh, I did not. I would never say anything like that."

"Yes, you did. And that's not what I want to watch."

"Then what do you want to watch? Because seriously, I'm really enjoying this Law and Order marathon."

Summer rolled her eyes at him, ripping the remote out of his hands. "They have those every day. What I want to watch is way more important."

"Will you just tell me what it is and then maybe I'll agree."

"Uh, no, because I know you and you won't agree to it."

She changed the channel and Seth looked at the TV screen. After watching it for a minute, he knew exactly what it was.

"Seriously, Sum, the Olympics?" he groaned.

"Shut up!"

"Summmmerrr."

"Quit your whining and watch it."

"I hate sports. I hate playing them and I hate watching them."

"I know, but I enjoy watching them, so please, be quiet."

Seth stared at his girlfriend for a moment. "I will never understand why you, of all people, enjoy watching the Olympics. I mean…shouldn't you be out there, holding a Free Tibet sign?"

"I do that during the day," she informed him. "But at night, in the safety of my own home, I can watch the Olympics freely. And don't worry, I still want Tibet to be freed."

"Can't we go back to my marathon?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I don't understand the appeal of the Olympics anyways. I don't understand why you like to watch it so much."

She shrugged. Of course there was a reason, but it wasn't like she was about to share it with him.

"Did you used to be a gymnast or something?"

"Of course, Cohen. I used to be an excellent gymnast and they even had me tested to see if I would make the Olympic team, but unfortunately, I just wasn't good enough."

"Is that why you're so short?" Summer promptly hit him on the arm for that comment. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good. That was not funny."

"It was too funny. It was just as funny as my constant that's what she said jokes."

Summer groaned. "Can you shut up and let me watch the Olympics in peace?"

"You know, I could have been on an Olympic team--"

She laughed. "What Olympic team could you possibly be on? They don't have one for talking constantly, Cohen."

"You didn't let me finish. I could have been on an Olympic team for Hide and Seek, if they had one."

She laughed again, finding it too hard to hold in her laughter about this one. "That is so ridiculous."

"Hey, I am stealthy enough to be able to win the gold for the US Hide and Seek team. You've seen me play with Sophie. I would totally and completely win."

"Uh, Seth?"

"Yes?"

"Sophie isn't even two years old. Anyone could win against her. Plus, you don't play nice when you play with her."

"I play very nice with her."

"You hide in a closet."

"Well, the point is to not be found."

"She's two and didn't know how to open the door. She thought something had happened to you. Don't you remember how long it took for me to make her stop crying?"

"It probably didn't help that I fell asleep in the closet," Seth mused.

"No, that didn't help. Now, shut up and let me watch the Olympics."

"You know, we can go in the bedroom and have our own Olympics? Go for the gold ourselves?"

That remark received another smack on the arm from Summer.

"Okay. Ow. That hurt. Again."

"It was a rude and uncalled for comment. You deserved that."

"Geez. I don't understand why the Olympics mean so much to you, you don't even watch half the sports."

"You want to know? When I was younger, I used to watch them with my mother. We would sit and she would let me stay up late just to watch the whole thing, even when it was the Winter Olympics and I had school the next day. I would get to watch them all with her and we would just have fun together. Even though neither of us understood half of the sports, it was something we would get to do together. Marissa would come over and watch them with us too. We would have sleepovers together and just watch. I like to try and cling to the memory of them, just at these times, all right? It's one of the only things I have left to cling too."

"Summer…I'm sorry…"

"Just shut up Cohen. Please."

* * *

"Summer?"

Summer turned over to glare at Seth. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"I know…but…I'm sorry."

"Just go to bed." She turned back over but Seth wasn't done talking.

"Seriously, I had no idea they meant so much to you. I really didn't."

"You wouldn't. I tried to not disclose this to you two years ago, during the Winter Olympics."

Seth wrapped his arm around her. "So, I promise that I'll watch all of the Olympics with you. In fact…" he paused, grabbing the remote from next to him. "Let's watch right now."

Her face lit up. "Really? You'll watch it?"

"Of course. If it's important to you, then it's important to me."

She leaned over, kissing him. "I love you, Cohen, especially since you're letting me watch the Olympics all night."

"I love you too. And you know, I would totally not mind if you wanted to take up my suggestion about going for the gold that I made earlier."

"Cohen."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"All right. We'll just watch the Olympics and I'll pretend I know what I'm watching." He squinted at the screen. "Oh, look Michael Phelps."

Summer sat up straighter. "Michael Phelps? Where?" She too looked at the screen and frowned. "Seth. Michael Phelps isn't there. It's not even swimming."

"Oh. Well. He's the only athlete I know from the US, so you know, I thought by shouting the name that I knew it would make it seem like I knew what was going on."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Just watch."

"Though I still have no clue what's going on."

"It's always more fun to do it that way."

"Right. I'll take your word for it. Though I think I am going to start lobbying for a Hide and Seek team for the next Olympics. It could be a real hit."

Summer just rolled her eyes, turned up the volume to the TV, and leaned into Seth. He kissed the top of her head and turned his attention to the sport that he had no clue what it was about.

He knew Summer didn't think that he was serious about the Hide and Seek team, but he so was.


End file.
